The Party Princess
by AnimeObsessedGirl
Summary: Everywhere she went that day held a surprise for her. But where's the way home?


**A/N: I am back! After a long hiatus, inspiration has struck me again... I just want to thank everyone that has reviewed my stories and _MitsukiJunko: _I couldn't have gotten back without you! This will be a 4 chapter fic (for 4 different schools) in honor of Sakuno Ryuzaki's birthday - Otanjobi Omedetou Gozaimas!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Onigiri Princess**

* * *

_ It is believed that the creator of all talents is Kami-sama, who gave many precious abilities to those everywhere. As a result of His graciousness, that human race was created._

Ryuzaki Sakuno sighed as she closed her book. If they all had talents, which belonged to her? Tennis? '_Ryoma-kun wouldn't think so_,'she inwardly said. Her next choice would be cooking, yet even her food was put on the reject list by the stoic first-year. The only thing that she could think of was being navigationally challenged, but even _that _had been berated by Ryoma. She wouldn't blame him, though – that Kami-sama "gift" might as well have been a curse, as it brought her where she was today.

The young girl had been asked by her grandmother to get some specific items that could only be found at a store located on the other side of town. Missing the right trains on the way back landed her in unfamiliar scenery.

Rising from the sidewalk bench she had been sitting on, Sakuno began wandering around aimlessly. She decided on asking someone for directions when she heard a gasp.

"O…Onigiri-chan? It's really you!"

A sudden weight was soon on her back as a recognizable voice reached her ears. Sakuno looked back to see a red-haired boy with lively eyes staring back at her.

"T-t-tooyama-kun?" she stuttered out. Her face became a deep scarlet color as Kintarou nodded vigorously.

"Yup, yup! You remember me! Ne, ne, Onigiri-chan, come with me to practice! Then you can make me more rice balls!"

Sakuno sweat-dropped at his animated behavior as she let him pull her to the Shitenhouji Tennis Club.

* * *

_**Shitenhouji**_

Green and yellow jerseys moved vividly as the tennis club members practiced in the courts. Shiraishi was supervising the non-regulars while the regulars played matches against each other.

Zaizen, taking a break after his match with Koishikawa, wrapped his blue towel around his neck as he squinted at the bright sun. He observed the other regulars playing their matches as he noticed one missing leopard-print shirt.

Walking over to Shiraishi, he tapped his buchou on the shoulder. "Senpai…" he drawled. Shiraishi looked at the raven-haired tensai questioningly waiting for a snide comment. Zaizen sighed before continuing. "Where's Kintarou?" Shiraishi eyes widened in surprise as he quickly checked if his kouhai really was absent, finding that it was true. Relief filled him soon after when he saw Kintarou running to him with a blushing girl in tow.

"Shiraaaiiiiishi-buchou! I found her! I found Onigiri-chan1"

He practically shoved the girl into Shiraishi, which made her face even more red, Shiraishi observed amusedly. Holding her shoulders to steady her, his face turned serious when he looked at Kintarou.

"Kin-chan…"

Kintarou's face quickly lost its vigor as he realized that he had left without his buchou's permission. Shaking his head quickly, Kintarou hurriedly apologized.

"Shiraishi, gomen gomen! But practice will be over any time now, and I finished my stuff! Ne?"

The light-haired buchou laughed, and patted Kin-chan on the head. "Just this once… because I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of this cute girl."

Sakuno blushed as he knelt so he was at her level and looked her in the eye. "Welcome to Shitenhouji, ojou-san. My name is Shiraishi Kuranosuke, and I will help you in any way possible."

"R-r-Ryuzaki Sakuno, desu. Thank you very much, but I-"

"Kurarin! Practice has been dismissed~"

A voice gaily called out. Shiraishi stood up to see 7 regulars and an empty court. Kenya noticed Sakuno and blurted out, "It's Kintarou's Onigiri-chan!"

Sakuno looked down after hearing her nickname. Koharu, with Yuuji hanging over him, said, "Ryuzaki Sakuno. 13 years old as of today. Has a crush on Seigaku's Super Rookie, am I correct?" "T-that's not…" "Of course not! She's Koshimae's girlfriend!"

The regulars except Shiraishi and Zaizen laughed as she began trying to correct him. She chatted with them for a while as she remembered what she had to do.

"Ano, Shiraishi-san, I am very sorry but I must leave… Could you give me directions to my school?" Unknowingly, Shiraishi misheard 'my school' for 'Rikkai school' as he agreed to her request. After writing down the directions for Sakuno, he and the team waved her off with one more comment: "Tell Koshimae I said hi!"

* * *

Sakuno felt grateful for the Shitenhouji regular's help. She also enjoyed the team's buoyant spirit. Getting on the mentioned trains, she arrived at the written destination, only to look up at unusual sign. "This… this is…"

"Rikkai Dai?"

* * *

Sorry for the really short chapter... I just wanted to get at least one in for Sakuno's birthday. I'll upload all of them throughout this week. Please leave a review!


End file.
